Enter the Punishment Bureau!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: the Zanpakuto problem has gone far beyond what the Soul Reapers can handle. Unohana decided it was time to call in the Soul Society's secret operation; The Punishmen Bureau to clean up their mess, but will they even be able to save the Soul Society!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ive been watching the current story from bleach the one with the Zanpakuto going rogue. And I got to thinking, since my other comic; 'dream guardians' is a lot like bleach, I figured I would put the punishment bureau from dream guardian in this chapter. Of course I had to make up their own Zanpakutos so they would fit into this story; which was a pain but totally worth it. you'll know it's an Oc (the only things in which I own rights to) because their outfits are completely different and out of place with the other soul reapers. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So we still have nothing to on? On how to return the Zanpakuto to their partners?" Captain Unohana asked. The other captains shook their heads.

"And Captain Kuchiki is still missing." Captain Shunsui added. "And without him squad six is without a captain and is disorganized. Captain Unohana sighed.

"Then we have no choice but to call 'them' in." she said, the other captains all gaped.

"You can't possibly mean that. If we call 'them' to take care of our problem then, the Soul Society will never be able to live this down!" captain Toshiro said.

"Our problem has escalated enough; I say we call them in. worst case scenario they aren't able to defeat them either and they will be able to work together." Captain Kenpatchi argued, "Besides I've got a bit of a score to settle with that green haired one."

"Personal matters aside; we can't afford to lose any more people to the Zanpakuto. I have already made arrangements for the Punishment Bureau to arrive." Unohana said.

"No wait, they're in the middle of a meeting you can't go in there!" shouted a voice.

"Shut up and get outta my way!" shouted another more feminine voice, soon the door slid open to reveal a girl not even in her twenties with glasses, green hair, wearing an oversized sweatshirt, shorts and flip-flops with cobalt blue eyes glaring at them.

"Can someone friggin explain to me why none of the soul reapers around here have their damned Zanpakutos drawn and ready." She growled, "Or are you soul reapers getting lazy?"

"Please forgive the lack of security; Miss Izumi let us explain." Unohana said, the young woman known as Izumi snorted.

"Let's make this quick, I was called so urgently I didn't have time to prep the rest of my squad." she said. This woman was a bit rude.

~0~

Meanwhile outside the captains meeting Rukia was lying on a cot in the infirmary with hundreds of other Soul Reapers. When a woman in a floral pink kimono walked up with pink tinted hair.

"How is she doing?" the woman asked lieutenant Isane, Isane looked up at the woman who smiled warmly.

"She's been beaten badly all she needs now is bed rest. Uhm who are you?" she asked. The woman smiled.

"My name is Kagami Ryuga; I'm a servant to Lady Izumi." She said, introducing herself. Isane gapped.

"The Punishment Bureau?"

"The very same."

~0~

Ichigo stood outside the infirmary he was getting a bit jittery not able to do much, Ikaku was with him. He was fuming he wanted action, and the others let his Zanpakuto get away. When a large stone was sent flying toward them.

"What the heck was that?" Ikaku growled as he and Ichigo were just barely dodged the bolder.

"I dunno, could it have been another Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked, suddenly a fairly large man wearing blazer like jacket and camo green pants with glasses. He had a beard and a shaved head, he looked down at the two.

"Oi what's this? Ikaku that you old man?" said the man. Ikaku growled.

"Hey who are you calling old man? Roki*!" he shouted, the man who couldn't be older than nineteen, jumped down from his position on the wall, he wasn't very tall standing a few inches shorter than Ikaku, when he landed he created a slight crater showing just how heavy (not necessarily fat) he actually was.

"Been a while 'ey baldy?" the man now introducing as Roki said laughing. Ikaku nocked the man in the head, not causing much damage.

"Watch where you're throwin' that crap! you nearly killed us!" he shouted, Roki grinned.

"Sorry bout that, I thought the red head was an opponent." He said thumbing toward Ichigo.

"Hey! I'm a soul reaper just like you! ya jerk." Ichigo barked. Roki turned to him.

"I ain't no soul reaper, punk. I'm part of the soul society's secret division; the Punishment Bureau." He said, Ichigo gave him a funny look.

"Wha?"

"It's a super-secret group, not much is known about them not even to the head captain Yamato. We aren't sure of their abilities or strength. Heck all I knew about them is that Roki here is part of 'em." Ikaku said.

"We're only called together when you soul reapers can't handle your own messes." A voice said from behind them. Ichigo and Ikaku turned to see two more figures; one man with long brown hair, he was much taller than Ichigo, maybe even taller than Chad. He wore a Chinese styled trainer's outfits and had a mustache, a woman stood behind him her expression cold and unfeeling. She wore a similar outfit only hers was more like a skirt, and the sleeves were longer than her arms she had short black hair.

"Ah, Machi, it's about time ya got here." Roki said. The man, Machi, narrowed his eyes at him. Ichigo stared mouth open in surprise.

"Wha? When the heck did they get there?" he shouted. "Who are they."

"More Punishment Bureau members; Machi and his android Nelly." Roki explained, "They're the research and development team."

"The two of them!" Ikaku asked. Roki shook his head.

"No, that'd just be me. I built Nelly as a bit of help but it is mostly me." Machi said then looked at the large bolder Roki had thrown. He sighed.

"I see you've made quite the mess here Roki. The miss isn't going to like that." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Even less so when she finds out whatever mess you soul reapers put yourselves in."

"Wait you mean you don't already know? You're Zanpakutos haven't been acting weird?" Ichigo asked.

"Kid we're not soul reapers, we rarely use our swords, it's raw strength and power when we fight." Roki said.

"This is why we don't know much about their abilities." Ikaku said. "But even so you'd still be able to tell if you're swords were acting strange."

Roki reached behind his back placing his hand on the large hammer that was mounted there. Machi also reached for his weapon.

"Nah, Genjitsu-tekina been actin just fine, she's been the same." Roki said shaking her head. Machi also shook his head.

"So's Sen Hari." He agreed. "Why what's been going on with your Zanpakuto?"

"They've been manifesting; turning against their masters." Ichigo explained, "Some of us however have been able to regain them, but only two."

"If that's the case then _our_ Zanpakutos don't have much time either." A female voice said above them, Izumi jumped down landing in between Ichigo and Ikaku.

"Holy crap you're short; and you're part of this thing too?" Ichigo said, Izumi turned and glared up at the red head.

"No you idiot. I founded the Punishment Bureau!" she shouted.

**What do you think? How do you like my Oc's? I personally like Izumi haha but since I made them my opinion don't really matter much does it? review please. FUKUYAMA SIGNING OFF!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**When I hear Izumi speak I always hear the voice of Integra Hellsing, Victoria Harwood. She has a very strong voice don't you think? Super awesome. Oh and Roki is pronounced Ro(kai) it's not Japanese it's Celtic n_n.**

"Wait a minute! The Punishment bureau has been together for nine years!" Ikaku said, Izumi huffed.

"I know I founded it when I was around ten I've got a lot of spiritual pressure so don't go underestimating me. Now as for the Zanpakuto, I don't think it will be long before our own start reacting." She said, "Akuma no Tenshi's getting restless themselves."

"Right; so what's your call for action?" Machi asked, Izumi leered.

"Machi you go help Captain Mayuri. Ruyga's already at her post, as for you Roki. I don't think you need my orders." She commanded. She looked at Ichigo and Ikaku. "And you two; try to stay out of our way."

"Why you little-" Ikaku was interrupted by Izumi slamming her shoe into his face. Her cobalt blue eyes turning scarlet.

"And _**don't **_call me 'Little.' It may not look like it but there's a reason I'm founder of the Punishment Bureau!" she growled. "Now as I was saying stay out of our way and you won't die."

With that she and the other PB members left using flash step to leave quickly. Ikaku and Ichigo looked at each other.

"What's her problem?" Ikaku asked, rubbing the spot on his face where Izumi had hit him. Ichigo shook his head, and went to check on Rukia.

~0~

"Just what kind of power does this Punishment Bureau have to only need four members?" Ichigo asked himself as he went to check on Rukia, he was so far in thought that he didn't notice the pink haired woman run out in front of her, so he ended up running into her.

"Ow. Oh no, the supplies!" the woman shouted, she then looked over at Ichigo who was looking at her oddly. "Oh my are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I? I have a hard time restraining myself during times like this."

"Yes, I'm fine…but…uh who are you?" Ichigo asked, the woman stood, grabbing the things she was carrying.

"Oh my name is Kagami Ryuga, I am servant to my lady Izumi of the Punishment Bureau." She said sweetly, "I take care of the medical branch and tend to my lady's needs."

'_She's_ part of this organization? But neither of them could be any older than me.' Ichigo thought, Kagami gave Ichigo a long hard look.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki; substitute Soul Reaper, am I right?" she asked, Ichigo nodded.

"How do you..?"

"In addition to medical knowledge I also keep track of all those who are part of the Soul Society." She said, "So it is no surprise that I would know who you are."

"I see."

"Yes, now you are here for Kuchiki Rukia. She is doing much better, however she needs her rest." Kagami explain Ichigo nodded his understanding.

"Hm; I wonder if milady has run into Kenpatchi yet? They've had it out for each other for a while." Kagami said.

~0~

"Izumi, of the punishment bureau, it's been too long." Kenpatchi said, Izumi turned and narrowed her eyes.

"Not long enough by my count." She muttered, "What do you want Patchi?"

"You and I have a score to settle." Kenpatchi said, Izumi sighed gripping her sword in her hand tighter.

"You really want to fight me now? You don't have your Zanpakuto, and I have both my strengths." She said smirking a bit; Kenpatchi grinned.

"I can still take you on, now come on!" he shouted.

"Yay! Go Kenny!" Yuchiru shouted.

"Oh well hello Yuchiru; good to see you too." Izumi said, Yuchiru smiled.

"Hiya Izu-zu! Long time no see." She said.

"Listen Patchi; I'm not gonna fight you. I'm much too busy to play." Izumi said, "Perhaps we can do something else."

"Oh?" Kenpatchi asked intrigued. Izumi gave a sly grin.

"First one to defeat the Soul Reaper threat wins, and decides the next match." She said, Kenpatchi frowned.

"I'll except this challenge but don't think that lets you off the hook you got another thing coming." He said, then left. Izumi sighed in relief.

'Man that Kenpatchi's got some kind of fighting complex.' She thought to herself; and went on to look for the lieutenant of squad six.

~0~

"This place….it's just how the rumors said." Machi said, looking over Captain Mayuri's lab. Nelly silently ogled everything in the area.

"Who the hell are you?" Mayuri asked, demanding to know who the two people were that stood in his labs before him.

"I am Machi, and this is my android Nelly; I have been ordered by my leader to assist you in any way possible, or take over if need be." Machi said, giving an edge to his voice. Mayuri's eye ticked.

"Punishment bureau thinks they can take over a soul reaper's job?" He asked smugly. Machi took a step closer.

"If need be we will take over any mission you Soul Reapers cannot carry out." He said, "I would prefer we work together, and eliminate this threat."

"Fine whatever, do what you wish, but keep that android at bay; I don't want it destroying anything." Mayuri said, Machi turned looking to see Nelly picking up a large metal object.

"Nelly put that down!" he shouted, Nelly dropped the object and stared apologetically at her creature.

"An android with emotional features, that's something a bit peculiar." Mayuri said, Machi turned.

"It was a hard process to manage; but eventually I figured it out." Machi said, Nelly smiled silently, Mayuri gave an arrogant look.

"It must not have been too hard if a child could figure it out." He said, Nelly glared.

"It's alright Nelly, he'll figure it out on his own." Machi said, patting Nelly on the head, "In the meantime, I will do anything needed to help."

"You're help isn't really needed; but perhaps you can be useful, your intelligence is outstanding I'd love to see inside that head of yours." Mayuri said practically licking his chops at the chance of dissecting someone from the Bureau. Nelly stood in front of Machi glaring at Mayuri.

"I'm here to help any way I can; for the mission at hand." Machi said, then drawing his sword, "If you so much as lay a finger on myself or Nelly my Sen Hari will cut you down."

"My my, someone's touchy." Mayuri grumbled, then turned back to his computer screen. "You say you're Zanpakuto hasn't turned against you?"

"No one in the bureau has had an issue with their Zanpakuto." Machi explained. Mayuri put his hand to his chin.

"Very interesting, may I see your blade?" he asked, Nelly turned to Machi still silent. Machi sheathed his sword and patted Nelly's head.

"Do not worry Nelly; Sen Hari won't be in any danger." He said reassuringly, then handed the blade to Mayuri.

"Do you think there may be a connection between the Bureau and their Zanpakutos not manifesting?" Machi asked. Mayuri said nothing and placed the blade in his lieutenant's hands.

"Perhaps, or perhaps they just hadn't had the time to manifest yet; time will only tell." He said.

~0~

"So where's the old man?" Izumi asked, seeing Kagami in the nursing hall. Kagami looked up from her patient.

"You mean they haven't told you Milady?" she asked in disbelief, Izumi narrowed her eyes behind her glasses.

"I haven't been told a single thing other than the manifesting weapons." She snorted. "Why what have you heard?"

"The head captain was captured by the Zanpakuto." Kagami said, Izumi's eye went blood red.

"Is that so? Well then I suppose we have our work cut out for us; huh Kagami?" she said in a low growl.

**XD this took me forever to do; it sucked really. And yes Izumi called Kenpatchi Patchi I thought it was cute to be honest. Anyhow review please love you all!**


End file.
